


He's A Bad Boy In the Best Way

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bad Boy Jensen Ackles, Child Neglect, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Jared Padalecki, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Opposites Attract, Piercings, Possibly Unrequited Love, Punk Jensen Ackles, Sexual Content, Shy Jared Padalecki, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jared has a crush on his best friend, Jensen. Unfortunately for Jared, Jensen is too busy sticking his tongue down Danneel's throat to notice.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Jared jumped when the door to the Boy’s Room slammed open. His heart was still racing as he caught a glimpse of a boy with green-tipped spikes and a nose ring disappear into the first stall. A second later, the sound of the boy vomiting filled the room. 

Jared grimaced as he finished washing his hands and pulled a paper towel from the dispenser. He checked to make sure he hadn’t gotten any water on his pants or blazer. 

The toilet flushed. His classmate walked out of the stall and over to the row of sinks. 

“You shouldn’t drink so much,” Jared said, frowning. 

The boy glared at him. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” He cupped his hands under the water and splashed his face, then hung his head over the basin. 

Jared grabbed a paper towel and handed it to him. “Your dad again?” 

“Worse,” the boy said, giving Jared a weak smirk, “My grandparents are in town.” His face paled, and he bent over the sink as he vomited. After rinsing his mouth, he turned to lean against the sink. He gestured at Jared. “Remind me to stay away from moonshine…” 

“Moonshine?” Jared gaped at him. “Jensen!” 

“What?” He shrugged. “They were fresh out of whiskey, and I didn’t feel like dealing with the spins.” 

Jared huffed and crossed his arms. “Did you ever consider, I don’t know,  _ not  _ drinking?” 

Jensen rolled his eyes and pushed off the sink to walk past Jared. “You know, if I wanted to be judged, I would’ve just stayed home.” 

“Jen, wait,” Jared called out, wrapping his fingers around Jensen’s wrist. “I’m sorry.” Their eyes met, and Jensen opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, a loud squeal echoed through the hallway. 

Jensen turned and gave Danneel his best cocky grin. “Hey, babe.” 

“Baby!” She launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist. They kissed wet and sloppy, the light glinting off the stud in Danneel’s tongue whenever they parted to breathe. 

Jared stood beside them, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no teachers were coming. 

When Jensen finally released Danneel, she pouted at him. “Where did you go last night? You promised me a dance.” 

“Sorry,” Jensen said with a smirk, “Got thirsty.” 

The trio started down the hall to their first class, Jensen’s black nails and thick rings contrasting with Danneel’s cherry-red manicure and dainty silver bracelet. Jared listened to them bicker about which parties to attend this weekend and tried not to let his jealousy show. 

Jensen was his best friend, had been ever since they got sat together on the bus back in elementary school. Jared had been the new kid. Jensen was a loner who listened to heavy metal, painted his fingernails with a black marker, and asked for bourbon when offered iced tea. 

He’d had a rough childhood, and, so far, his teenage years weren’t going much better. His dad was an alcoholic who’d served time for attempted murder, and his mother was a prissy southern belle who cared more about the family’s appearance than her children’s safety. 

When Jared first met Jensen, he’d been sitting with his feet on the seat, nursing a split lip, and glaring at his brother across the aisle. Josh was the one who’d given it to him. 

As he was the last stop before school, Jared only had two seating options: sit next to the scary-looking boy with a bloody lip or sit beside the third-grader wearing pink overalls and chewing gum. 

He’d never regretted choosing to sit next to Jensen. 

Jensen was a bad boy-- a  _ real  _ bad boy. Taking after his father, he drowned his parent’s neglect with alcohol. They attended a Christian academy, but Jensen didn’t follow the dress code, so he was always in detention. 

Today, he’s wearing his uniform, but his shirt is untucked, his tie is loose, and under his trousers, Jared can just make out the tips of his Converse. His hair, which is always spiked, is green, but last week it had been red, and the week before that, bleach blonde. 

He has three piercings on his face- two in his eyebrow and one in his nose- and studs in his ears. 

Even with all that, Jared still thinks Jensen’s the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen. 

In class, Jared pays close attention and takes careful notes while Jensen spends half of it asleep. When he’s not asleep, Jensen meticulously colors in any bare spots on his nails. 

By the time they make it out of their third class and head to lunch, Jared can tell Jensen is itching to escape. 

They walk outside and over to their regular table, Jared carrying a tray of food. Jensen bought a bag of chips and a soda. 

Their table is behind the dumpster, and while the smell isn’t the most pleasant, it allows Jensen to smoke without getting caught. 

As soon as they sit down, Jensen pulls the pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket and lights up. He kicks his feet up on the bench and leans back when he exhales. Danneel takes her usual seat on his lap. 

Jared watches them enviously, wishing he was the one who could touch Jensen like that. 

“It’s kind of gross, isn’t it?” 

He looks over to the brown-haired girl who’d started sitting with them a few days ago. She was a classmate of Danneel’s. 

He smiled at her. “Only when they make out,” he said conspiratorially. 

“Right?” the girl giggled, “Nothing whets my appetite like seeing Danneel’s tramp stamp and Jensen’s hand up her skirt!” She rolled her eyes. 

The young couple pulled apart so Danneel could fix the girl with a look. “Jenny certainly, don’t ya, baby?” 

“Mhm…” Jensen nodded and took a drag before burying his face in her chest. He licked up her neck and tugged on her ear with his teeth, then smacked her ass for emphasis. “Damn right, I do!” 

Danneel looped her arms around his neck and purred. “Wanna play hide and seek?”

It was Jensen and Danneel’s favorite game. They would sneak off behind the shed that held the lacrosse equipment and fool around until a teacher or another student found them. Then, they would walk back to the table with matching grins on their faces. 

Jensen grinned and turned to wink at Jared. “Don’t wait up.” Grabbing Danneel's hand, he led her around the side of the building. 

Jared startled when Genevieve sighed dramatically next to him-- Jared had forgotten she was still sitting there.

“How have they not been expelled yet?” she asked, biting into her tuna sandwich. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen’s favorite part about Danneel- apart from her body- was the fact that she didn’t ask him about his life. All she cared about was his lips...and his dick.

He pressed her up against the shed and slipped his hand under her skirt. She moaned and curled her fingers in his hair. 

“Mmm, touch me, Jenny. I wanna feel your fingers inside of me…” 

He fuckin’ loved it when she begged. It made him feel...powerful. He never felt that way when he was home with his parents and his siblings. 

“Yeah?” he grunted, fumbling with his zipper. “Wanna come off of my fingers? Like a good little bitch?” 

She whimpered when he held her panties to the side and pushed one of his fingers into her. She clamped down tight around him. 

Jensen adjusted their position so he could wrap his free hand around her throat while he kissed her. 

Danneel’s fingertips grazed his dick before she fisted him. Her hand didn’t encircle him completely, but he was seventeen, so it was more than enough. Jensen eased another finger in her pussy. 

She rode his hand hard, and not for the first time, Jensen wondered how it would feel to have her ride his dick. 

For all their PDA, they’d never had sex. 

Jensen had confessed to her one night, after indulging in too much Jaeger, that he was still a virgin. Danneel had done the same three days later. 

They liked to mess around, but it never went further than getting each other off. 

Jensen’s younger sister had turned up pregnant last year, and he had no desire to be a parent, so he never pushed Danneel to go further. And while she enjoyed giving him handjobs, she had never asked if he wanted to go all the way. 

But sometimes, when he felt her dainty, soft hand around him, he wanted to. 

Smashing their mouths together, Jensen curled his fingers inside her and pressed down hard. She came with an open-mouthed cry, which he silenced. 

When he felt his balls draw up close to his body, Jensen dropped his head to her shoulder. He gave a loud grunt as he came into the palm of his hand. 

Danneel cradled the back of his head against her, lightly scratched over his scalp with her nails. He was still breathing heavily when he kissed along her collarbone. He followed it up her neck and over her jaw. 

He gently sucked on her pierced tongue before closing his lips to kiss her softly. She moaned and rocked into him, Jensen’s fingers still deep inside of her. 

They lazily kissed for a few more minutes, then separated so they could clean up. Jensen flicked the splooge in his hand into the grass, then wiped his palm down the side of the shed to clean off any residue. 

Danneel righted her panties and blazer, then redid her hair while Jensen walked around the corner of the shed to take a piss. 

Once they were dressed and somewhat presentable, they walked back to the lunch area. 


End file.
